Vivienne/Dialogue
Vivienne's dialogue contains a list of conversations she has with her companions. Vivienne's remarks * (Spreading ashes during Last Wishes) You really should've made certain we were facing downwind, my dear. Combat comments Kills an Enemy * Poor thing! Low Health * I can't do this alone! * I'm overwhelmed! Fallen Companions * (Inquisitor) That's not good! * (Sera) Wait, Sera! * (Cole) Cole is down! Location Comments * (Emprise du Lion) This weather is not ideal for travel in the mountains, my dear. * (Emprise du Lion) red lyrium. More red lyrium. Charming. * (Exalted Plains) The cost of this war is staggering. * (Exalted Plains) I wonder if it'll ever be what it was before. * (The Storm Coast) It smells a bit of dead fish, don't you think, my dear? * (The Storm Coast) My darling Bastien has a house on the coast. Not this one, of course. A Decent one. Companion Comments about Vivienne * Blackwall: "Madame" Vivienne only allied with the Inquisition because she knows it will bring her power. The most poisonous snakes are often the most beautiful. * [[Cassandra|'Cassandra']]: It's good that you recruited Enchanter Vivienne into the Inquisition. She is ambitious but has always shown sense in her dealings with the Chantry. My advice would be to watch her, but heed her when she speaks. That one wastes no words. * Sera: She's a bitch, but she knows. She better. Vivienne's Comments about Companions * Blackwall: Blackwall is a useful sort of fellow, but he's perhaps too eager to please. He reminds me of a pup begging for attention * Cassandra: I admire Cassandra's determination. If she had a little charm, she could be a remarkable leader. * Cole: Whether Cole is a spirit or a demon is irrelevant. Neither can be trusted, my dear. Remember that. * Dorian: Our dear Lord Dorian is very sure of himself, isn't he? Let's hope he doesn't get his confidence crushed. * Solas: I don't know what to make of Solas. So much knowledge and so little personal history... I find that... peculiar, don't you? * Solas: '(if Inquisitor romanced Solas) Is it my imagination, dear, or have certain... lingering looks passed between you and our Solas? * 'Sera: 'Sera is certainly a colorful character. Like a poisonous toad. Only without the manners. * [[Varric|'Varric]]:' What exactly ''is Varric's role in the Inquisition? Aside from irritating Cassandra? Vivienne and Blackwall * '''Blackwall: Are you alright, Lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: Whatever are you talking about, darling? * Blackwall: In our last fight, I saw you take a blow. If I'd been there quicker— * Vivienne: Oh, aren't you precious? * Blackwall: I appear to have offended. * Vivienne: No, dear. You couldn't possibly offend me. * Blackwall: Evidently, I offend you just by existing, Vivienne. What is it you want me to do? * Vivienne: I'm sure I don't know, darling. Do you imagine I spend all my waking hours worrying about your self-improvement? * Blackwall: Look, I wasn't trying to imply that you-- * Vivienne: My dear Blackwall, there's nothing you can do to make your Order relevant to our present situation. * Vivienne: You really must stop assuming everything is about you. It's unbecoming. * Blackwall: What fault do you find with me, Vivienne? I've tried to be civil. * Vivienne: Darling, your civility has so little to do with your faults. I wouldn't let that trouble you. * Blackwall: Then what am I doing wrong? * Vivienne: Just keep hitting things, my dear. Don't worry your little head about the rest. * Blackwall:'You must miss the comforts of your mansion, traveling with us as you do. * '''Vivienne:'I miss them. I do not require them. But please, continue to imagine me a pampered lady, if it makes you feel superior. * '''Blackwall: Would you like a silk handkerchief to wipe the mud off your greaves, lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: (Laughs.) It’s just mud! Mud bothers me as much as your clumsy mockery, which is to say, not at all. * Vivienne: '''Will you put your shield down? The light glinting off it pierces my eyes. * '''Blackwall: Says the woman encrusted in crystals. * Vivienne: They are fine quality crystals. * Vivienne: I wish we had more proper Chevaliers in the Inquisition and less...low-life thugs. * Blackwall: No matter how much you pretend I'm furniture, I'm a person. ...With ears. That can hear you. * Vivienne: You recognized yourself there? Good. * Blackwall: Why do you care so little for those in need? * Vivienne: You presume to know my feelings? * Blackwall: It's obvious. * Vivienne: I merely believe the world's problems are more complex than you imagine. * Vivienne: I could travel the whole world, righting wrongs as you do, and still accomplish nothing in the end. * Blackwall: Changing lives is hardly "nothing." * Vivienne: You are naive. And arrogant, if you think passing through a life has the power to change it. (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Vivienne: Well, you two seem to make each other happy. * Blackwall: And? Surely, you're not ending this on a complimentary note. * Vivienne: I was just wondering how you imagined your future. The Inquisitor and the-- well, whatever you are now. * Blackwall: Ah, I see. You think we're a poor match. * Blackwall: Lady Vivienne, that woman there will stand with Thedas' mightiest because of who she is. * Blackwall: She may choose whomever she pleases, even an undeserving nobody. * Blackwall: Envy her for her ability to love freely, but recognize that envy is what it is. * Blackwall: I am sorry for your loss. * Vivienne: Thank you. * Blackwall: I do mean it, despite our differences. * Vivienne: You are very kind, but you needn't concern yourself. Vivienne and Cassandra * Vivienne: I'm curious, Cassandra. Why were you not at the Conclave? * Cassandra: Leliana and I were delayed returning from Kirkwall. * (If Varric is in the party)' Varric: '''Delayed interrogating a certain dwarf, specifically. * '''Vivienne '''A rather fortunate delay, it turns out. * '''Cassandra:' I'm not so certain. If we had only... * Vivienne: You must not blame yourself, dear. You have done all you could and more. * Cassandra: '''Thank you. But I suspect I will be telling myself that for years to come. * '''Cassandra: '''You're not from Orlais originally, Vivienne? * '''Vivienne: '''Neither are you, clearly. * '''Cassandra: I ask because of your accent. I would have thought, once you joined the court... * Vivienne: '''That which makes you different can be a burden or a source of strength, my dear. Which is up to you. * '''Cassandra: '''I wish someone had told me that when I was younger. * '''Vivienne: My dear Cassandra, I am impressed with how well-organized the Inquisition was in the aftermath of the Conclave. * Cassandra: It was chaos. I would hardly call it "organized". * Vivienne: Perspective, darling. The Chantry hasn't even found the right vestment for issuing a statement on the Divine's death. * Cassandra: Being more flexible than the Chantry is not a difficult goal. * Vivienne: Take your victories where you can, dear. * Vivienne: Were you well acquintanced with Divine Justinia, Cassandra? * Cassandra: I cannot claim to have known her well. Few can, except perhaps Leliana. * Vivienne: I envy even your slight acquintance. By reputation she was a formidable woman. * Cassandra: Justinia was a visionary. The grand clerics would never have chosen her had their known her intention. And now they will never find someone to fill her shoes. * Vivienne: Oh, they will, darling. Even if they have to trim off her toes and heels to fit. * Vivienne: I wonder, Cassandra, that you did not put yourself forward to lead the Inqusition while Divine Justinia was forming it. * Cassandra: The Divine wanted a heroic figure all of Thedas could rally behind. * Vivienne: How do you fall short of that description, my dear? Did you not single handedly saved the capital of Orlais? * Cassandra: That was hardly single handed, Vivienne. * Vivienne: Yet still heroic. Many in the empire remember you fondly. * Cassandra: (Laugh), a perception that will last until the moment they meet me, I assure you. * Vivienne: You are too modest, Cassandra dear. To many you're a figure of all! You should make use of that. * Cassandra: I use it in the service of the Inquisition when I must. * Vivienne: But don't seem to enjoy it? You really ought to have more fun, darling. * Cassandra: How is manipulating and bullying people supposed to be enjoyable? * Vivienne: I assure you there are few pleasures comparable to restoring order with one's own hand. * Vivienne: You've done a fine job thus far, Seeker, but you could stand to be... slightly more amiable. * Cassandra: Were you not suggesting earlier I should be more intimidating? * Vivienne: Of course, darling. One must never be too charming or people lose respect. Too intimidating, however, and you'll never be invited to anything. Then you may as well be dead in a ditch. * Cassandra: If I am never invited to another Orlesian salon I will consider that a success. * Vivienne: The game is played to the death, my dear. Like it or not, you are part of it. * Cassandra: Do you actually see me playing the game, Vivienne? * Vivienne: Not now, perhaps, but you could. * Cassandra: Wearing ball gowns and painted masks, decking myself in jewels and courtesying to suitors? * Vivienne: It is a battle, my dear. The armor and the weapon differ, but just as much blood is spilled. * Cassandra: I... never thought of it like that. * Vivienne: You are a warrior, Cassandra. You be one whether you dress in steel or lace. * Cassandra: I've thought about what you've said before, Vivienne. * Vivienne: About my suggestion that you play the game? * Cassandra: The ball at Halamshiral reminded me how much I hate all of it. Me? In a dress? It's ludicruous! (If Cassandra is romanced) * Inquisitor: Don't sell yourself short, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Of course *you* would say that. * Vivienne: He's a man, darling. All men appreciate a touch of skilled artifice. * Cassandra: They can keep their appreciation. I like my armor. (or) * Inquisitor: I'd like to see that. At least once. * Cassandra: Oh not you too. * Vivienne: I suggest a vibrant red, darling. Not too deep in the neckline, mind you. * Cassandra: (Frustrated sigh). (or) * Inquisitor: You don't need to prove anything, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Exactly. I do not trust any event where hitting someone isn't an option. * Vivienne: You're not a battering ram, darling. * Cassandra: I am when it suits me. Nobody expects a battering ram to wear a dress. * Vivienne: It's disappointing. But perhaps some battles should be left to those more suited. * Cassandra: My thoughts exactly. * Cassandra: Vivienne, about you and Duke Bastien... * Vivienne: There's no need to tiptoe, darling. * Cassandra: You were together for a long time? * Vivienne: We were, yes. And I will cherish the years we had... * Cassandra: Are you... * Vivienne: More questions? My, are we curious today? Seeking guidance in the matters of the heart? * Cassandra: I only wish to express my sympathy, Vivienne. * Vivienne: It will be fine, dear. * Vivienne: So Leliana is a candidate for Divine. It's hardly surprising. She plays a pretty Game. * Cassandra: She is also an intelligent woman with strong convictions. * Vivienne: Important qualities for whomever takes the Sunburst throne. * Vivienne: 'The Divine stands apart. She must command respect and attention or she will accomplish nothing. * '''Vivienne: '''Which means we have ''two fine candidates. Wouldn't you agree? * '''Cassandra: The decision rest in the hands of the grand clerics. * Vivienne: Such modesty! * Cassandra: The Chantry needs to change and I would see it done, but... * Cassandra: '''If I am chosen, then I pray it is the Maker's will and not ambition that guides me there. * '''Vivienne: You made quite the impression at the Winter Palace! * Cassandra: Heh, when I punched the wall, perhaps? * Vivienne: Not the most distinguished impression, certainly, but given your discomfort I expected worse. * Cassandra: I did not realize it took so little to exceed your expectations. * Vivienne: Come my dear, there's no need to be touchy. You'll do *far* better next time. * Vivienne: Did you think you could dance with one of the most powerful man in southern Thedas and go unnoticed? * Cassandra: They were all talking, weren't they? * Vivienne: It was on the lips of half the court before the song was done. It... could have take a day or two for news to reach the capital given the disruptions of the civil war. * Cassandra: (Frustrated sigh). Sweet maker. * Vivienne: You weren't aiming for discretion, were you? * Vivienne: I do hope you intend to rebuild your Seekers, Cassandra. * Vivienne: You know, Cassandra, you've really ought to have armor with gilding. Or dragon scales. Preferably both. * Cassandra: Would that not be impractical? * Vivienne: It would be dramatic, my dear! Half the value of armor is intimidation. * Cassandra: I prefer the half that keeps blades out of my innards, personally. * Vivienne: My dear Cassandra, whatever persuaded you to bring Varric to the Conclave? * Cassandra: I wanted him to testify about the events of Kirkwall to the Divine. * Vivienne: He wrote all of that down, did he not? He didn't need to come in person. * Cassandra: The Divine... also wanted him to autograph her copy of "Hard in Hightown." * Varric: What? You never told me that! * Cassandra: It was a minor consideration. You should feel flattered. * Varric: That our former Divine kidnapped and brutalized her favorite authors? Oh, yes. (laughs) Thrilled! * Vivienne: So you are seventy-eight in line of the Nevarra throne, Cassandra. That is... (sigh) rather far off. Even so, many enjoy the idle life afforded my the most distant of titles. You could have been provided with every luxury if you remained in that life. * Cassandra: I am ill suited to finery, Vivienne. Besides, I can accomplish more as I am now. * Vivienne: You pursued duty and responsibility, a part that took you next to the Sunburst throne. Well played. * Cassandra: I tried to do the maker's work. Where I stand while doing so is unimportant. * Vivienne: You must admit, it does help. * Cassandra: You've adjusted to the Inquisition quickly, Vivienne. We must lack many of the luxuries to which you are accustomed. * Vivienne: One does not survive the Orlesian court without learning to adapt, my dear. * Cassandra: (Sigh) Skyhold is hardly the Orlesian court. * Vivienne: You needn't tell me that. We all have our little sacrifices. * Vivienne: I've heard your uncle is a Mortalitasi, Cassandra. * Cassandra: You've heard correctly. Necromancy is not uncommon in Nevarra. * Vivienne: You must understand, the rumours in the South surrounding Mortalitasi... * Cassandra: I have always found the practice morbid. But the stories ones hear outside Nevarra... such fascination reveals far more about the teller than the truth. * Cassandra: You would prefer to have the templars return to guarding the circles, Vivienne? * Vivienne: Of course, my dear. They need better oversight, clearly, but one does not throw away a tool because it was misused. * Cassandra: Few mages would ask for templars in the circle. * Vivienne: Speak to Ferelden's first enchanter. You might be surprised. When abominations ravaged your tower, suddenly the world holds far too few templars. * Vivienne: You must see the value in restoring the circles, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Provided they fulfill their purpose. Too many have suffered since the mage rebellion began. But we cannot ignore the abuses that prompted it. Without change, we risk repeating the events at Kirkwall. * Vivienne: Or recreating its opposite. An overly lenient circle is a comparable threat. Kirkwall is lamentable, but it was the blight misuse of power, not restrictions, that led to the first flight. * Cassandra: I assume your parents were Rivaini, Vivienne. * Vivienne: They were merchants, originally from Dairsmund... or so I'm told. * Cassandra: You don't remember? * Vivienne: I was taken to the Ostwick's circle when I was very young. So far as I'm concerned, my life began there. * Vivienne: Cassandra, you do know they still tales of the dragon attack at Val Royeaux? * Cassandra: I'm aware. I'm also aware they grow larger with each retelling. * Vivienne: Many yet live who saw it with their own eyes. * Cassandra: From what I've heard from so-called "witnesses," I have to wonder. * Vivienne: You are too modest, dear. You could have parlayed that victory into more than a position at the Divine's right hand. * Cassandra: If I was someone else, perhaps. I simply did what I needed to do. Vivienne and Cole * Cole: '''Solas doesn't fear spirits, Vivienne. Why do you? * '''Vivienne: '''Your apostate friend did not benefit from formal training in a Circle. * '''Cole: '''The Circle makes you afraid? Are the demons stronger there? * '''Vivienne: '''The Circle taught me the tricks demons play to gain the trust of any mage foolish enough to listen. * '''Vivienne: '''Solas seems to trust you. How long before you turn on him? * '''Cole: '''Solas is my friend! * '''Vivienne: '''But you'd like to be more, wouldn't you? You could be together forever if you possessed him. * '''Vivienne: '''Is that not truly what you want? A body to claim your own, so you never have to return to the Fade? * '''Cole: '''I can't return to the Fade. Sometimes I wish I could. ─────── * '''Cole: You're afraid. You don't have to be. * Vivienne: My dear Inquisitor, please restrain your pet demon. I do not want it addressing me. (If Inquisitor supports Cole) * Inquisitor: He's not doing any harm, Vivienne. * Vivienne: It's a demon, darling. All it can do is harm. (If Inquisitor supports Vivienne) * Inquisitor: Cole, Vivienne doesn't want to talk right now. * Cole: '''She's afraid! * '''Cole: Everything bright, roar of anger as the demon rears. No, I will not fall. No one will ever control me again. * Cole: Flash of white as the world comes back. Shaking, hollow, Harrowed, but smiling at templars to show them I'm me. * Cole: I am not like that. I can protect you. If templars come for you, I will kill them. * Vivienne: Delightful. * Cole: Stepping into the parlor, hem of my gown snagged, no, adjust before I go in, must look perfect. * Vivienne: My dear, your pet is speaking again. Do silence it. * Cole: Voices inside. Marquis Alphonse. * Cole: "I do hope Duke Bastien puts out the lights before he touches her. But then, she must disappear in the dark." * Cole: Gown tight between my fingers, cold all over. Unacceptable. Wheels turn, strings pull. * Cole: He hurt you. You left a letter, let out a lie so he would do something foolish against the Inquisition. A trap. * Vivienne: Inquisitor, as your demon lacks manners, perhaps you could get Solas to train it. * Cole: '''Nugs are kind, Almost everything is bigger than they, but they're still happy. * '''Cole: '''If you hold out your hand, they will nuzzle it. It's how they call you "friend." * '''Vivienne: '''Remember, Inquisitor, the harmless-looking ones are always the most dangerous. * '''Cole: '''Nugs aren't dangerous. * '''Vivienne: '''I was not referring to nugs. ─────── * '''Cole: Grass doesn't mind anything. People walk on it, horses eat it, it's always content. * Vivienne: It's probably thankful it doesn't have ears, and can't listen to you. ─────── * Cole: '''Do you feel spirits when you cast a spell? * '''Cole: Bits of them push through with your magic, tiny, a wisp of a wisp, free before falling back. They pool around you, water in a cup, defined, deafened, hearing only your song. * Cole: They want to skate, scintillate on skin. You made them. Their maker. * Vivienne: '''Now. I need. A bath. ─────── * '''Cole: Dorian is like you, Vivienne, * Vivienne: I think not. * Dorian: Vivienne, the poor thing is trying to pay you a compliment. How so, Cole? * Cole: The Veil sings around both of you. It whispers through you and makes you both brighter. * Vivienne: The same could be said of any mage. Beyond that, I have little in common with a noble from Tevinter. * Cole: No. For most mages, it's a tool. A toil. You make it you. * Dorian: Also, we clearly have the best fashion sense of anyone around. * Vivienne: True, but I hardly expect the Fade to notice. * Vivienne: 'Cole... you were the Ghost of the Spire. * '''Cole: '''Yes. * '''Vivienne: '''Your murders stirred the Circle into a frenzy. That was what brought the attention of the templars. * '''Cole: '''The templars hurt mages. * '''Vivienne: '''Stupid, panicking mages who became a danger to themselves and others because of you! * '''Vivienne: '''You brought matters in the Spire to a head. Without you, there would be no rebellion. * '''Vivienne: '''Countless deaths are on your head, demon. Are you satisfied with the result of you''protection? * '''Cole: '''You're lying. You're... twist the words right, and it will show its true form. Blood or banishment, either will suffice. * '''Cole: '''You like the tamplars. You think they were right. * '''Cole: '''You don't need to be protected. * '''Vivienne: '''It can learn after all. * '''Vivienne: You are no longer a danger of being bound by enemies of the Inquisition, demon? * Cole: Yes. I am no danger now. * Vivienne: No more than you were before. * Cole: You worried for me. * Vivienne: I was concerned about ''you, demon. * '''Vivienne:' You have grown adept at killing. If you cannot be gone, I would prefer you remain pointed at the enemy. * Cole: No. You were worried. The part of you that forgets I'm me cared. You want it to go away. * Cole: You think caring makes you weak. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. * Cole: '''Wind is always going someplace. What happens when it gets there? * '''Vivienne: '''Apparently, it dons a hat and prattles endlessly. * '''Vivienne: '''With so many rift marking the world, I am surprised any demons nearby do not fall back through. * '''Vivienne: '''It would be a simple matter for such misguided creatures to return to their home and leave this confusing world behind. * '''Vivienne: '''Would that not be easier for everyone involved, my dear? * '''Cole: '''Demons can't hear you. It hurts too much. Nothing here makes sense to them. * '''Vivienne: ''(Sighs.)'' Vivienne and Dorian * Vivienne: '''I presume you know what they'll say about Corypheus, Dorian? * '''Dorian: Darkspawn? Madman? Relic of an unwanted past? Don't keep me in suspense. * Vivienne: They will say he is Tevinter. * Dorian: *sarcastic voice* No! * Vivienne: I am aware you claim to be here to counter that. But the damage is done. * Dorian: '''I'm not here on behalf of my nation's reputation, Vivienne. I'm here to do what is right. * '''Vivienne: If only more of your countrymen felt as you do. ─────── * Dorian: Official mage to the Orlesian Imperial Court? That sounds exciting. * Vivienne: It is an esteemed position, darling, that many mages would envy. * Dorian: Yes, being paraded about like an exotic peacock is better than running frantically from templars. * Vivienne: '''Better an exotic peacock than one Tevinter rat amongst many. * '''Dorian: Oh! A dig at my homeland? This should be fun. ─────── * Dorian: Vivienne, are you saying you wouldn't rather live in a land where mages aren't herded into cages like dogs? * Vivienne: Which land is that? The one where mages are feared and despised as tyrants? * Dorian: I'm the first to admit magisters aren't perfect, but they've also done great things. They're allowed to. * Vivienne: Monstrous things as well, or you wouldn't be here, would you? * Dorian: Locking people into cages isn't the answer. * Vivienne: Naturally. First we execute those who will not submit, then we deal with the rest. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * Vivienne: 'I received a letter the other day, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Truly? It's nice to know you have friends. * '''Vivienne: '''It was from an acquaintance in Tevinter expressing his shock at the disturbing rumors about your... relationship with the Inquisitor. * '''Dorian: '''Rumors you were only too happy to verify, I assume. * '''Vivienne: '''I informed him the only disturbing thing in evidence was his penmanship. * '''Dorian: ...'Oh. Thank you. * 'Vivienne: '''I am not so quick to judge, darling. See that you give me no reason to feel otherwise. * '''Vivienne: '''I'm curious, Dorian: have you ever met the Black Divine? * '''Dorian: '''I saw him once at a ball, but we never met. He had to leave early on account of assassination. * '''Vivienne: '''Someone tried to kill him? * '''Dorian: '''Kill ''him? No, no, ''he ''killed a magister. Could have waited until the dancing was finished. * '''Dorian: How is it, Vivienne, that you weren't part of the rebellion with the rest of the southern mages? * Vivienne: '''Those of us outside of the Circles could not be compelled to revolt. * '''Dorian: Ah. Nothing like solidarity. * Vivienne: This from a man who hails from a nation where mages kill each other for sport. ─────── * Vivienne: (Chuckles.) It's rather amusing, Dorian. * Dorian: Your outfit's enteraining, I'll give you that. * Vivienne: The way you sneer at "southerners," pretending to be a shark from a land of sharks. * Vivienne: But you're not a shark and never will be, darling. They knew it, just as you do. * Dorian: I could have pretended. Wore fancy clothes, convinced everyone I'm something I'm not. * Dorian: '''Then I could take a position at court, whore myself out, and desperately hope no one realizes what a fraud I am. * '''Vivienne: Such snapping for a fish without teeth. * Inquisitor: That's enough! * Vivienne: 'My dear Inquisitor, whatever is the issue? We are having a perfectly civil conversation. * '''Dorian: '''It's true. I've heard worse from our gardener back home. ''Or * '''Inquisitor: You should put on a show, charge for admission. * Vivienne: My dear Inquisitor, whatever is the issue? We are having a perfectly civil conversation. * Dorian: It's true. I've heard worse from our gardener back home. Or * Inquisitor: I can't believe the way you two speak to each other. * Vivienne: My dear Inquisitor, whatever is the issue? We are having a perfectly civil conversation. * Dorian: It's true. I've heard worse from our gardener back home. * Dorian:'' (Sighs.)'' What I wouldn't give for some proper wine. * Vivienne: Skyhold's steward is a sadistic little man who is trying to kill us. * Dorian: Perhaps he found a bargain is couldn't pass up, on vats of vinegar? * Vivienne:'' (Chuckles.)'' It could be worse, darling. It could be an Anders vintage. * Dorian: Egad. We'd be forced to retaliate. * Dorian: 'Vivienne, perhaps you can answer this--why the bizarre Orlesian fixation with masks? * '''Vivienne: '''It's part of the Game, my dear. You never see your opponent's true visage. * '''Dorian: '''A strange custom in a culture where people assassinate each other for putting too much salt in the soup. * '''Vivienne: '''An additional challenge to be navigated. Fail at the Game and you die. * '''Dorian: '''And you people call Tevinter barbaric. * '''Vivienne: '''You are barbarians, darling, but that's part of your charm. * '''Vivienne: '''You've walked into the Fade, Dorian, as did your Tevinter forebears. * '''Dorian: '''With somewhat less cataclysmic results. * '''Vivienne: '''No observations beyond that? * '''Dorian: '''Only that I'm pleased we got out. Demons don't appreciate a man with good hair. * '''Dorian: '''Wait... you're jealous, aren't you? * '''Vivienne: '''Don't be absurd. * '''Dorian: '''Vivienne, we can continue this dance forever, if you wish. * '''Vivienne: '''Presuming both of us are capable. * '''Dorian: '''I mock Orlesian frippery and nonsense, you mock Tevinter decadence and tyranny. * '''Dorian: '''There is, however, something far more important we should remember. * '''Vivienne: '''Just what might that be? * '''Dorian: '''At least we're not Antivan. * '''Vivienne: '''Quite right. Thank the Maker. * '''Dorian:'Vivienne, I heard about your friend, the duke... * 'Vivienne:'Bastien was not my "friend," darling, and I'll forego your bland and ill-informed observations. * 'Dorian:'I only meant to say I'm very sorry for your loss. Vivienne and Iron Bull * '''Iron Bull: '''You know, Viv, you're not bad with that staff. * '''Vivienne: '''You will address me as Enchanter Vivienne, Court Mage to the Empire of Orlais, or Madame de Fer. Not, "Viv." * '''Iron Bull: '''Oh. Right, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. * '''Vivienne: Hmm. Yes, "ma'am" works as well. * Vivienne: Iron Bull, did you clean your weapon after the last fight? * Iron Bull: Er..., no. Odds are we're gonna be killing something again in a few minutes. Besides, the bloodstains are good for scaring enemies! They see a big messy blade and they... you know. Argh... I'll go clean it. * Vivienne: Thank you, darling. * Iron Bull: Yes, ma'am. * Vivienne: I wonder what sort of eye-patch we should get you. * Vivienne: I think gold, inlaid with glowing lyrium and amethysts... * Iron Bull: '''Oh. Hadn't thought of it like that, ma'am. * '''Vivienne: '''You cannot go shirtless in front of the preeminent nobles of Orlais. Let us see... * '''Iron Bull: Hey... I had a shirt in Halamshiral! * Vivienne: In Halamshiral, you were a blade of cheap iron. When I am done, you will shine like a gleaming dawnstone saber. * Vivienne: A purple coat, tight at the waist, slashed with silver, emerald accents. Open at the collar to accentuate your chest. * Vivienne: 'Every woman will want you. Every man will want to ''be you. * '''Iron Bull: Well... alright. Tell me more about the coat. * Vivienne: Now, Bull, the steps of the dance of six candles? * Iron Bull: Wait a minute! I know what this is. You're screwing with me because you look like a Tamassran. It's the whole "authoritative female" thing. Plus, that hat with the horns... you've been playing me. Well, I was trained by the Ben-Hassrath. You think I don't know how to handle manipulation? * Vivienne: Bull, step step turn... * Iron Bull: (Sighs.) Step, shuffle, spin... ...ma'am. * Iron Bull: Are you sure you're not "maybe", just a little bit Tamassran, ma'am? * Vivienne: My dear, I don't think there is such a think as a little bit Tamassran. * Iron Bull: Alright, point taken. But you're pretty tall for a human. Maybe there was a qunari there a few generations back. * Vivienne: Bull darling, I wear high heels and tall hats. Fashion is not so far, as far as I know, a demand of the Qun. * Iron Bull: You've got a point there. Usually the Qun doesn't even demand pants. (If the Inquisition sided with the templars) (If the Inquisition sided with the rebel mages) * Iron Bull: Your views of magic don't quite mesh with what I was taught about mages outside the Qun. * Vivienne: Life is a series of necessary restrictions, Iron Bull. * Vivienne: The small-minded beat against every wall they find. The wise learn to make the most of the options they have. * Vivienne: I have heard of the life of the Saarebas, Iron Bull, but I'm curious about your viewpoint. * Iron Bull: It's sad, mostly. The magic appears late in childhood just like it does for you folks. Some kids going years learning to be a baker, or soldier, or builder and then one day... that's all gone. * Vivienne: You sounded as though you pity them. * Iron Bull: Well... yes. In theory, they're no different from anyone else. The Tamassrans -- and the Ben-Hassrath, protect everyone from their own mistakes. They're people too, just serving the Qun, but too many Qunari are afraid of them. * Vivienne: Not you, though? * Iron Bull: No. Everyone who takes that burden and lives a good life with it has my respect. * Iron Bull: So ma'am, what do you think of Skyhold? * Vivienne: Why do you ask? * Iron Bull: Well, I don't know crap about magic so if the Veil is thin, or its weak against demons somehow, I can't tell. * Vivienne: It needs gold caps on the towers, painting in the courtyard, and a great deal of soap. * Iron Bull: Ah. Got it. * Iron Bull: Alright ma'am, I get that Skyhold needs a fresh coat of paint. * Vivienne: At the bare minimum. Ideally we could have the battlements enameled or... sheathed in marble. * Iron Bull: But it looks good, right? With that silhouette, it's just daring somebody to try to attack it. * Vivienne: This is the limitation of your upbringing under the Qun, darling. Skyhold must not only unnerve potential foes -- it must entice potential allies. * Iron Bull: Well, that's why we have you and Josephine, ...and apparently marble sheets. (Spoilers for Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) (Spoilers for Here Lies the Abyss) (Spoilers for Here Lies the Abyss) (Spoilers for Here Lies the Abyss) * Vivienne: I understand that under the Qun, mages are tightly controlled to protect others from their power. * Iron Bull: You don't need to worry. I have no intention of trying to leash anyone. * Vivienne: I never worry, darling. A leash can be pulled from either end. * Iron Bull: I thought mages in Orlais didn't fight. You're more than capable with combat magic. * Vivienne: Mages in Orlais do not fight without permission, my dear. Some are better at gaining permission than others. * Iron Bull: So, ma'am, with the magic, do you prefer fire, or lightning, or cold, or what? * Vivienne: The proper tool for the proper task. Fire reminds an enemy that you can destroy everything around. Lightning puts the fear of the Maker into her. Cold makes her think you implacable, while spirit energy conjures fears of demons. * Iron Bull: I like cold, cause it freezes them, and then they break into little bits when I chop them in half. * Vivienne: That's fine too, dear. * Iron Bull: So mages in the Circle really have to defend themselves against a demon? * Vivienne: As part of our Harrowing, we must prove we can defend against possession, and thus are no danger to the world. * Iron Bull: (Grunts.) Demons. That's messed up. * Vivienne: Don't worry, my dear. Should we encounter demons, I will protect you. * Iron Bull: So what's it like shacking up in the Circle? * Vivienne: Excuse me? * Iron Bull: Well I assume people do it. And you're people. So, you have to have... I mean... come one, with those... just forget I ask. * Vivienne: I shall. * Vivienne: Iron Bull, stop picking at that scab or it won't heal properly. * Iron Bull: I know! But the scab will look amazing! You see, it already sort of look like a wyvern's... (sighs.) I'll just put the bandage back on now. Sorry, ma'am. * Vivienne: Thank you, darling. * Vivienne: My dear, Iron Bull, stand up straight. You're slouching like a sulking child. * Iron Bull: I keep smacking my horns going through doors. * Vivienne: Darling, you are in no danger from a door beam. Just watch where you're going. * Iron Bull: I... may have done it a couple of times on purpose. To see if I can knock the frame loose. * Vivienne: I confess, Iron Bull, I had assume you would not be comfortable fighting alongside a mage. * Iron Bull: We use Saarebas when we need to. * Vivienne: That is hardly the same. * Iron Bull: No, ma'am. Fighting with you is more like hitting an enemy while a dreadnought pounds their front line. All fire and smoke ahead of you -- half the enemies already on the ground by the time you get there. * Vivienne: So, I am a qunari dreadnought? * Iron Bull: I... er... didn't mean to offend you. * Vivienne: Not at all! I am Madame de Fer. * Vivienne: Tell me, Iron Bull, is there anything I can do to assist you more effectively in combat? * Iron Bull: Err... no? No. I'm good. * Vivienne: You do so much fighting at the front. I would help, however I may. If my skills can weaken your opponent to make your fight easier, please let me know? * Iron Bull: Well, nobody fights well when their clothes are on fire. But honestly, I do really like the ice. Whatever works for you though. Ma'am. * Vivienne: I'm always happy to help. * Iron Bull: I assume that... between living in the Circle and... wherever you live in Orlais, you don't get out much, ma'am. * Vivienne: It is somewhat uncommon, yes. * Iron Bull: Enjoying the great outdoors? * Vivienne: The next time we make camp I intend to construct a bath. I need you to find me fresh water. * Iron Bull: Yes, ma'am. * Iron Bull: So, ma'am, what does the Circle know about Fade rifts and such? * Vivienne: Very little. No mage of the Circle had encountered anything like this before the Breach. * Iron Bull: Well, that's reassuring. * Vivienne: I think gold inlaid with glowing lyrium and amethyst. * Iron Bull: Oh. I didn't thought about it like that. Ma'am. Vivienne and Sera * Sera: I've heard things about you, Vivvy. * Vivienne: It is properly Madame Vivienne, official mage to the Imperial Court. * Sera: Yes, that’s what I heard. Not the title, the snotty bit. * Vivienne: How ever shall I recover from your condemnation? * Sera: You’re still doing it. Can you even shut it off? * Vivienne: For you, my dear? No. * Sera: Everyone look away. I need to find a place to pee. * Vivienne: Could you be more of an embarrassment in what the Inquisitor and I are trying to accomplish? * Sera: Everyone look over here! Vivienne needs to pee! * Vivienne: I have something for your silly group, Sera dear. * Sera: Right, I bet you have plenty. * Vivienne: A simple note for your Red Jenny associates. I believe it may point to anonymous holdings of one Lord Samerath. * Sera: I know him! Pisshead's hard as ice with his people. * Vivienne: Indeed. It would be a shame if his involvement in certain activities was revealed, his position at court weakened. * Sera: So, we hurt a real prick! But you swoop in? We help people, but it helps you more? (Frustrated growl.) * Vivienne: Try not to cry openly, dear, it is ever so demeaning. * Vivienne: What is that horrendous smell? * Sera: Nothing! * Vivienne: Where... where is it coming from? * Sera: Nowhere! * Vivienne: (Sighs) * Sera: Hey Viv! Vivvy! Look at this! I've got something for you! * Vivienne: Darling, it's your bottom. Again. As bony and sad as it was the last dozen times you've displayed it. * Sera: It's my butt! * Vivienne: Maker, however shall I endure this horror. Someone fetch me a fainting couch. * Sera: They'll never really like you, Vivvy. * Vivienne: Sera, dear, whatever has your scattered mind conjured now? * Sera: Those nobs in Orlais. They barely like their own kin. And you're a mage. * Vivienne: Your failing--among many--is that you presume I desire approval. Power does not require that I be "liked." * Sera: Well, halfway there, then. * Vivienne: If I might be so bold, Inquisitor, is this the company you would present as the Inquisition? * Sera: I know, right? You people are weird. * Vivienne: Thank you for illustrating the point. * Sera: What, you think you’re better than me? * Vivienne: It’s nothing personal, dear. I am demonstrably better than most. That you so thoroughly prove it is hardly my fault. * Sera: Pretty sure she thinks she’s better than me. * Vivienne: (laughs) Oh, this is truly, truly sad. * Sera: (Coughs) Who's a bitch? * Vivienne: Charming, darling. * Sera: Fact. * Sera: I sent a box of rabbit raisins to some Lord What's-his-tits in your name. * Vivienne: That explains the letter of gratitude. They were, by all accounts, delicious. * Sera: Ewww! Ew, ewww! * Vivienne: You underestimate both the fragility of his holdings, and the severity of tribute demanded of him in the past. * Vivienne: '''Perhaps he was grateful it was not a stew made of some lesser cousin. * '''Sera: That's lies, right? Must be lies. * Vivienne: Three keys to locks that have been changed, a schedule for a journey not taken, and two names of servants no longer employed. * Sera: I don't... I don't know what you're on about. * Vivienne: The now-useless items passed to you by those in my employ. I do hope you have alternative plans for the evening. * Sera: Joke's on you, I only had one key. (after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) * Vivienne: I assume you were properly impressed by Halamshiral? it is rare to be welcomed in the halls of power. * Sera: A golden shitter. Their servants come down the streets to drink the abuse away. You can have it. * Vivienne: Oh, I will. And I'll be sure to entertain your requests for orphan salve or whatever you are championing on the day. * Sera: You all think no one can touch you, but I say a kind word to a butler and I'm in your vault. Because he hates you. * Vivienne: And I'll fill it just to watch you scurry from the gutter. Again and again and again. * Vivienne: Big vault. Little elf. * Sera: Yes, well, everyone says you're fat. Vivienne and Solas * Vivienne: I'm sure you know exactly what you're doing, Solas, but a word of advice? * Solas: Oh, I look forward to this. Go ahead, Enchanter. * Vivienne: You set your coattails on fire with that last spell. * Solas: Perhaps what you perceived was merely a figment of the Fade? * Vivienne: I would not claim your familiarity with the Fade, but I recognize fire when I see it, darling. * Solas: It did go out eventually. It was not worth mentioning. * Vivienne: Not for you, perhaps. * Vivienne: So, an apostate? * Solas: That is correct, Enchanter. I did not train in your Circle. * Vivienne: Well, dear, I hope you can take care of yourself, should we encounter anything outside your experience. * Solas: '''I will try, in my own fumbling way, to learn from how you helped seal the rifts at Haven. * '''Solas: '''Ah, wait. My memory misleads me. You were not there. * '''Vivienne: '''You know, Solas, you do an excellent job of spellcasting without any concrete knowledge of technique. * '''Solas: '''Your rigorous training lays a solid foundation, true. It also creates boundaries, limits, where none need exist. * '''Vivienne: '''I do prefer to have boundaries between myself and the demons, my dear. * '''Solas: '''Of course. You endured the Harrowing, where your Circle teaches you that all demons attempt to possess you. * '''Vivienne: '''Not at all! Many of them simply want to kill you. I suppose you would claim otherwise. * '''Solas: '''Why should I? You would not believe me. You have learned your lessons all too well. * '''Vivienne: '''Solas dear, do you find your magic affected at all by the fluctuations in the Fade? * '''Solas: Nothing unexpected, given the energies emanating from the rift. And you, Enchanter? * Vivienne: The same. --------------------- * Solas: Do you require a mana cleansing to remove the residual energies on your staff? * Vivienne: The Circle’s training in energy modulation is thorough. I sincerely doubt you could add anything. * Solas: So you intend for your staff to carry that particular aura? * Vivienne: Is that a problem, my dear? * Solas: No, no. As you were. Vivienne and Varric * Varric: '''Your accent's not Orlesian, Iron Lady. Where are you from originally? * '''Vivienne: I was born in Wycome, if you must know. * Varric: You're a fellow Marcher? * Vivienne: 'Wycome is a ''civilized city-state. Unlike some. * '''Varric: Yeah. Starkhaven is pretty much a collection of howling barbarians. * Vivenne: '''Which is just slightly less foul than Tantervale. * '''Vivienne: Am I to understand, Varric, that you knew the apostate who destroyed Kirkwall's chantry? * Varric: Unfortunately, yes. * Vivienne: What could he possibly have hoped to accomplish with such madness? * Varric: Exactly what he got: a whole lot of innocent people killing each other. * Vivienne: I take it he's no longer on your Wintersend gift list. * Varric: Depend. Does a flaming sack of bronto dung count as a gift? * Vivienne: Only if you tie it with a silk ribbon, my dear. * Vivienne: You know, Varric darling, I read your Hard in Hightown. * Varric: You did? Seriously? * Vivienne: '''Most of the Imperial Court did. It was in fashion a few winters ago. * '''Varric: '''Just how much gold is my publisher stealing from me? * '''Varric: So, Enchanter to the Imperial Court? That's a fancy title. * Vivienne: How very observant. * Varric: Why aren't you holed up with the Empress in Halamshiral? * Vivienne: Grand Duke Gaspard laid siege to the city while I was attending to business for the Circle. * Varric: Lucky for you, I guess. * Vivienne: The Circle shattered, the empire is at war, and the Divine is dead. Only an imbecile would consider this "lucky." * Varric: You've got to have a few good stories about the court -- intrigue, scandal, seductions? * Vivienne: I do. But it doesn't necessarily follow that I would share them. * Varric: Not even an amusing anecdote? You don't want a chance to bring someone down or boast a little? * Vivienne: Not to you, darling. Where's the benefit there? * Vivienne: Do say whatever you're thinking, darling. If you hold it in any longer your face will split apart. * Varric: No, no, I don't want to bother you. * Vivienne: It's your face. * Varric: It's just... I was wondering how you got your nickname: Madame De Fer. * Vivienne: It was bestowed by a Marquis, sadly no longer with us. * Varric: Alright, that's a good one. I'm writing that down for later. * Vivienne: Am I to understand that you... are writing a book about me? * Varric: Well, it's just notes right now. * Vivienne: What kind of book is it? * Varric: I was planning on a political thriller: some backstabbing, power grabbing, maybe a murder or two. The Winter Palace was kinda inspiring and uh... apparently I got plenty of readers there. I've never really done an Orlesian serial. It's a gamble but, you never know. * Vivienne: And what role do I play in this thriller of yours? * Varric: Actually, (nervous laugh), you're the villain. * Vivienne: (laughs.) * Varric: Alright, how much trouble am I in for this book? * Vivienne: Don't be ridiculous, darling. Why would you be in trouble? * Varric: For the villain thing? * Vivienne: Not at all! I find it delightful. * Varric: Seriously? * Vivienne: My dear, if I didn't want for people to fear me, I wouldn't dress like this. The book is perfect. * Vivienne: Varric darling, what manner of villain am I in your novel? * Varric: You're the, er, scheming duchess? Coldly manoeuvring her political rivals into a trap. * Vivienne: Yes, but what am I wearing? You are not going to describe me in anything less than the latest fashions are you? * Varric: I'm... going to spend the next few weeks researching Orlesian gowns, aren't I? * Vivienne: Yes, my dear. And my mask should be inlaid with opals. * Vivienne: How many chapters will this book be, Varric dear? * Varric: Well the first one will come out in twelve chapters. * Vivienne: The first one? * Varric: I've read enough Orlesian fictions to know you never tell a story there in fewer than three complete books. They think you're just warming up after one. * Vivienne: And what happens to the scheming duchess in the first book? * Varric: Are you asking for spoilers now, Madame De Fer? * Vivienne: Hints, darling. Not spoilers. * Vivienne: You've never answered my question, Varric darling. * Varric: You still want hints on how my unfinished serial will turn out? * Vivienne: I'm providing you with details of Orlesian court life. Shouldn't you owe me something in return? * Varric: I already gave you a big one, Iron Lady. * Vivienne: Oh, really? * Varric: Really! If the book is a trilogy what are the odds the villain can be defeated in book one? * Vivienne: Mmm, that will do. * Vivienne: Tell me, Varric, who is the protagonist of this serial? * Varric: You know, we're so far into spoiler territory right now. I think I better stop talking. * Vivienne: Come now, darling. You can tell me. * Varric: Not on your life, Iron Lady. The best way to ensure a book never finish is to tell someone your entire plot. * Vivienne: Aren't you rather wealthy to be dirtying your hands like this, Varric? * Varric: Nobody told me there is a cutoff. Besides, Iron Lady, you're not poorer than me. * Vivienne: I just don't see any profit that would motivate a member of the Merchant's Guild to fight. * Varric: I don't know -- not being killed by rampaging demons seems to be as good as gold to me. * Varric: I have a serious question for you, Iron Lady. * Vivienne: I can hardly wait. * Varric: In the Imperial Court, if someone use the wrong fork at dinner, is that worse than death or just social suicide? * Vivienne: It's impossible to say, my dear. Anyone who is ever so mis-stepped would (be) stabbed to death with the proper fork. * Vivienne: I can't understand, Varric, that someone born into wealth and power would choose to live like a peasant. * Varric: Let's be fair, I live like a rich peasant. * Vivienne: You ignore your peers and spend your time amongst laborers and criminals in taverns. * Varric: Hah, I wish. These days is all outposts and marchings. * Vivienne: You know perfectly well what I mean, darling. * Varric: Look. All those things you like about nobility: power, wealth, notoriety -- those are the things I hate about it. * Vivienne: You have a very peculiar taste. * Varric: Heh, just wait until you meet my friends. * Vivienne: Varric darling, what's the name of your tailor? * Varric: Why? I don't think he makes anything in your size. * Vivienne: I want to send a sternly worded letter. * Vivienne: I suppose you support the Chantry as a business decision, Varric? * Varric: Oh, it's more of a personal decision. * Vivienne: Really? You can't be one of the faithful. * Varric: I don't like seeing them explode and destroy cities. Faith's not really a big factor there. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues